somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Uruk
Uruks (or Orcs) are the most numerous enemy serving the Dark Powers in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. They are a race of sentient beings bred by Morgoth during the time of the Great Darkness in the First Age. The Dark Lord Sauron also bred them in the Second Age, and later the wizard Saruman the White bred these foul creatures to serve his purpose in Isengard. They were creatures of malice and cruelty, and thus were sent by their masters to destroy and cause chaos amongst the free people's of Middle-earth and Beleriand. History =Early= Melkor created Orcs by breeding Elves he had captured and corrupted through torturing and mutilating them. In The Lord of the Rings however, the Ent Treebeard tells the Hobbits Merry and Pippin that Uruks were an attempt by Morgoth to copy the Elves. However, Treebeard's account may have been his understanding of it, as it contradicts Tolkien's writings in The Silmarillion. A similar interpretation of 'Trolls' was made by Treebeard, informing the Hobbits that they were a failed copy of Ents, although again, this isn't mentioned by any other source''. '' Orcs were highly dependent of Sauron in multiple ways. When Melkor was defeated, the Orcs were confused and were easily scattered by their enemies, after which they went into hiding in the Misty Mountains, showing the dependence of Orcs on the Dark Lord. Only when Sauron regained power did the Orcs become a considerable threat to Middle-earth. Many Orcs, as well as other servants of Melkor, lived in the deep caves and tunnels of the fortresses of Utumno and Angband. They reproduced and spread throughout the entirety of northern Middle-earth. For many centuries the Orcs were a mere minor problem, until Morgoth returned and took charge of the Orcs, using them in the First Battle of Beleriand. Behind the Scenes While creating the Orcs, Monolith wanted to avoid fantasy clichés, and aimed to create realistic Orcs that are more interesting and complex than the typical fantasy archetype. Orcs in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor aren't the typical highly aggressive, unintelligent creatures they are often portrayed as, but are instead what human beings become when they are driven by fear, domination and power. Monolith draws a comparison with the Great War, where the situation of soldiers in the trenches are similar to those of the Orcs under Sauron's control. The Orcs are pushed to an extreme, to the point where their society is ruled by power and fighting, a society where every Orcs wants to prove their dominance. This allows Monolith to push the personalities of the Orcs to the extreme, which aids in making the Orcs interesting and memorable villains, while also creating a dynamic sandbox environment. Monolith drew inspiration from various movies, including Tarantino's movies, where the characters are cranked up and taken to an extreme. A common preconception of Orcs in The Lord of the Rings is that they are highly unintelligent. While there's only six lines of Orc dialogue in the entirety of The Lord of the Rings, these lines do show a sense of morality and convictions, but the Orcs do not live by these: they always take the path that gains them the most glory on the short term.Fallen Fantasy - The Orcs of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Nemesis Orcs These Orcs are from the Gameplay Walkthrough video that Monolith released. Each of these orcs are created through the Nemesis system in each playthrough. These are just examples of what is possibly created through that system: * Orthog Troll Slayer: A great hulking brute of an orc and a powerful warlord, Orthog is a fearsome fighter as his name suggests, as few Orcs can boast of slaying a troll. Orthog wields two scythe-like blades. His henchman include Ratbag the Meat Hoarder, an orc slaver. *Azdush Sword Master: An Orc captain located in Durthang West who is angry at the lack of violence there. He has no master and judging from his name has considerable skill with a blade. *Ronk the Bitter: A pale Orc dwelling in the Barrows of Udun, Ronk is bored with the lack of violence in his area of command. He has no master. *Brogg the Twin: A large fearsome looking Orc who serves as a henchman and bodyguard to his own brother, Mogg the Twin, Brogg has a hatred of another, unknown orc. Location unknown. *Gorfel Jaws: A heavily armoured, brutal Orc who thirsts for blood constantly, Gorfel resides in the Southern Udun Pass. He has no master. *Ghûra the Immovable: A skilled archer, Ghûra is always looking for ways to gain favour with Lord Sauron, and is eager to obey his every whim. He serves Gûndza the Crazy in West Garrison. *Shakaa Plague-Bringer: A malicious Orc who revels in bringing pain upon others, Shakaa is always looking for new ways to torture his slaves. His master is Zaathra the Surgeon. *Horza Who Flees: A coward by nature, Horza has only lived as long as he has because of his tendency to run from the slightest hint of danger. He is frustrated at his futile attempts to impress the Black Captain. He serves Hoshû the Poet. * Paash Scar-Artist: Appears to be one of Ratbag's minions. * Ghaam Deathbringer: Appears to be bit shorter and has pale/olive green looking skin. * Hûra the Screamer: A lowly Orc in Orthog's chain of command. * Borgu Halfling-Lover: Seen wielding two axes. Seems to either enjoy killing or eating Hobbits. * Olrok Blood-Lover: A high ranking Orc that seems to be on the same tier as Ratbag. * Ûkrom the Merciful: Though the "merciful" part might be a lie due to the nature of Orcs, this Orc can be seen next to Ratbag in the chain of command. * Thakrak the Runt: An Orc that is seen when Talion is dominating Ratbag. * Sripsh the Mouth - A Orc Warg Master and rider that trains Wargs for the Uruk armies. * Gajutar the Warg Hunter - A fearsome Orc that hunts and slays Wargs. * Raakhuga the Demon - Is half Orc and half Troll. Trivia *Orcs were bred by Melkor (Morgoth) from corrupted, tortured and mutilated elves that may also have been forced to breed with other unnatural abominations in the dominion of the Dark Powers. *The word goblin, as used by Tolkien is merely another word for Orc, although in popular culture goblin is often used by readers of Tolkien's works to refer to the smaller breeds of Orcs. *Orcs often fought alongside large armoured trolls in their battles, especially during the last days of the War of the Ring. These Olog-hai were a fierce and more violent breed of Trolls. *Uruk is the Black Speech word for Orc. *Christopher Tolkien describes Orcs as the truncation for Uruk-Hai and can be used interchangeably. Orc is to man as Uruk-Hai is to man-kind. *Orcs would often go long distances to avenge captains Gallery Uruk 1.png Uruk 2.png Uruk 3.png Uruk 4.png Uruk 5.jpg References de:Uruk *Orcs Category:Races Category:Inhabitants Category:Enemies Category:Palantir Featured